The truth lies above
by PwnMaster1999
Summary: Ali the half hunter is sharing some memorable moments with Zoey about Bill. When Zoey attempts to cheer up Ali, her fictional theory causes a new realm to be revealed. Set in Dark Carnival. A thank you to my best friend Chillzdevine, for helping me write the original story that inspired this.


**This is my first solo fic, so if it's crap I don't** **care. I expect credit to be given to my collab partners, Katrina Ravensden and ChillzDevine for the original story this was based on. And I will not lie, both collab fics were my random ideas to beat boredom.**

**I don't own Left 4 Dead or Left 4 Dead 2, that ownership belongs to Valve.**

* * *

The two girls were sat on the stage of the peach-pit stadium. The others, much to Nick's reluctance, had gone scouting in small groups to find any supplies before setting off the Midnight Riders' finale.

Ali sighed heavily as she and Zoey finished recalling memories of their lost loved ones.

"I miss them Zoey. All of them. So does Paige. Mom, Lily, Emma, Abby. Bill..."

Zoey smiled a sad smile and pulled Ali into a sort of one-armed hug.

"C'mon Ali, cheer up! Your the life and soul of the party. Seeing you depressed is rare. In truth I miss them too. Even if I only knew Bill, I know they all meant a lot to you."

Ali gave a watery smile.

"Thanks, Zoey."

"They're probably watching us right now, y'know. Up there."

* * *

Bill sighed as he subconsciously flapped his wings.

"Ah, hell. I miss 'em too. Just wish I could tell 'em."

Paige slowly flew over to Bill and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon cheer up, Bill. We all heard them. We know you still care. At least you got to see my daughter grow up. I died in childbirth so I only saw her once."

"Same with my daughter, except she had Ali and Tina. I took care of her for a week before that tank killed me." Spoke Lily, also hovering over to the pair whilst occasionally glaring at her halo from the corner of her eye.

Bill gave the tiniest possible smile before laying on the edge of the cloud, cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Huh. She was a good kid. Always helped us outta tight spots, leadin' us away from danger. I remember us both laughin' at Zoey lecturing us after I let Ali try a cigarette."

Paige's eyes narrowed slightly at this as she and Lily laid next to Bill.

"Right, **let her **try one. I was watching back then too and I saw you shove it in her mouth."

Emma and Abby floated up next to them and joined them, lying next to them on the cloud.

"You gotta admit that was funny, though." Came the bubbly response from Emma.

"Yeah, the look on Zoey's face!" Chuckled Abby.

Bill gave a short, gruff laugh as he continued to watch the two girls in Whispering Oaks converse, whilst the others joined him in doing so.

Abby sniffed before looking at her friends and starting her little speech.

"I just wish things never went the way they did. Lily would still have John and Alison and be a happy family with an infant. Paige would drive around on her motorcycle, join a gang and meet Mr Right. Me and Emma would goof off and generally fuck about and have fun. But Bill would still be with those three. I know he would."

Bill sighed a sad sigh, accidentally letting his cigarette slip from his lips.

Eyes widened as they all peered over the edge of the cloud, following the descent of the cancer stick.

* * *

"Huh, maybe. Who knows? We should probably-"

Ali's sentence was cut short as something from the sky smacked her in the face, and it wasn't bird shit.

The two girls' eyes grew large.

A single, smoking cigarette lay on the ground in front of them.

Ali felt her eyes water as she leaned forward and picked it up, sniffing the side to try and track a scent.

Zoey was still. She was just saying those things to try and cheer up the girl she thought of as a sibling. Could it be...?

Ali sat up, rolling the still-smoking cancer stick between her thumb and forefinger. She was openly crying now, the warm saltwater cascading down her cheeks.

"It's covered in his scent, Zoey. This belongs to Bill."

Zoey couldn't believe what she was hearing. Bill was dead, never coming back. But she knew that Ali wasn't lying, as nothing could fool the half-hunter's sense of smell.

Said half-hunter smiled a large, sad smile. Still weeping, she raised the fallen cigarette to her lips and took a single, large drag.

Blowing the smoke from her mouth, Ali crushed the tip of her father-figure's last smoke on the floor next to her foot, shaking the tobacco and ash from the shell.

She then pocketed the empty cigarette, stashing it in the case for her Vapesticks.

Turning to Zoey with a large smile, she spoke as she wiped away the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"You were right, Zoey. He is watching. And I'll bet my backpack's worth of supplies that he's with Abby, Emma, Lily and Mom. And that he misses us as much as we do him."

* * *

Bill smiled proudly as the girls sniffed and attempted to dry their tears, his halo glowing a bright, vivid gold.

His goal was complete.

* * *

**So, my first ever fic complete. Believe it or not, this took 2 weeks for me to write up and gain enough approval from Kat and Chillz to post it.**

**Hope everyone who read enjoyed it.**

**On a special note, Me and Katrina's fanfic trilogy 'Magical Mishaps' has its very own Facebook page. Anyone who wants to check it out, just type in the following:**

**Ali Daniels & Kat Smith: 3 years of Magical Mishaps**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
